


A Good Birthday

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthdays!, Cute elf petting, M/M, Snugling, Some hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Today was Robbie's birthday, the day he hated most of all. But a surprise waits for him inside of lazytown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mint! I scraped this together for your birthday so I hope you like it!

Robbie never really liked his birthday all that much, in fact he didn’t enjoy many holidays. These days simply reminded him of how terribly lonely he had been feeling as of late. With a quiet reservation the lanky man sat up in his chair. It was very quiet and he was almost surprised to find it to be 3 in the afternoon. Where were the kids? By this time they should all be causing a ruckus and running about. Robbie warily stuck his head above the hatch, looking around with mild concern as he climbed out of the lair. Where was the sportself? Where were the kids? 

Robbie wandered through a nearly empty town, hearing some hushed whispering coming from a the small town hall. With concern in his heart and a frown on his face, the bright colored villain went to find his little family. Upon entering the quiet building he noticed that all the lights were out, and he found himself standing in complete darkness.

“Hello??” He called out into the dark. The lights suddenly came on and all he could see was the children all at his feet, grins on their faces. 

“Happy birthday, Robbie!!” They all cheered as they looked at him in excitement. Robbie stood in shock as he looked about the room, a grin slowly appearing at the sight of all his friends, even sportaloser was here. Robbie his his face behind his hand as he felt tears well up in his eyes. The whole town had gone through all this trouble to cheer him up. He felt those big hands gently hug his sides, and he couldn’t keep it in any longer. Robbie hid his face in the side of the blue elf’s shoulder as he let his tears run. He was just so happy. 

The party went off as a success! The children played together while Sportacus and Robbie spoke quietly to one another in Icelandic in the corner. Everyone waited patiently behind Stingy as they began to give him the presents. Stingy had gotten him a small piggy of his own, to keep all of his money in. Stephanie had given him a new music CD that held relaxing music for sleep. Trixie gave him some classical prank devices, both of them plotting quietly when no one was around. Ziggy gifted him with a whole box full of candy. The Mayor had gone out of the way to give Robbie a new pair of cufflinks. Mrs. Busybody had smiled to herself, proud of her gift of a new pair of purple stilettos. Robbie tried them on to the enjoyment of all the children. Even Sportacus seemed pleased by all of the presents. Robbie felt a slight disappointment when he noticed Sportacus didn’t have a gift for him. Soon everyone began to clearing out as bedtime approached, the elf and his villain left alone to clean up. 

“Robbie… I… I know I didn’t give you a gift… so I wanted to make up for it.” The hero approached him at the door, smiling at him quietly. Robbie gave a nervous smile back, so touched by all of this.   
“You don’t need to do that, Sportaloser… I’m fine…” Robbie told him softly.   
“No no! I have to.” Sportacus told him with a large grin plastered on his face, Robbie smiling softly at the sight of it. 

“Ok, go on then. Get it over with, I need to go home and plot.” Robbie said, rolling his eyes and exaggerating his exasperation. Sportacus leaned close then, causing the man to be slightly confused before he felt two hands on his cheeks and then a gentle kiss on his lips. The elf pulled back a few seconds later, leaving Robbie stunned for a moment.   
“Sportacus… Why don’t you come home with me.” Robbie offered out his hand, smiling slightly. SPortacus accepted the invitation with a soft smile of his own, wandering home with his villain.   
Once in the lair, everything seemed to meld together in Robbie’s mind. First they were kissing, and then Sportacus was leading him to bed while looking at the clock. Robbie found himself with arms full of a softly snoring elf and a mind racing with excitement. Robbie decided he probably wouldn’t sleep for the next four days. Gently Robbie ran his hand down the pointed ears of Sportacus, admiring his soft look and the way his body shifted closer to Robbie’s. This was truly, the best birthday he had ever had.


End file.
